SCBay Area
SCBay Area is a regional sports network that serves cable outlets throughout the San Francisco Bay Area, as well as other parts of Northern California, Central California, Southern Oregon & Nevada History SCBay Area was launched in April of 1990. SCBay Area is 70% owned by WMFL Corporation/SportsChannel & 30% owned by the San Francisco Giants. SCBay Area was the 1st SportsChannel-branded network to use the current logo, which was later adopted by all the other SC-branded networks on October 1st, 2008 Programming SCBay Area is the main TV channel for MLB's San Francisco Giants, the NBA's Golden State Warriors & the Sacramento Kings, the WNBA's Sacramento Monarchs, the National Lacrosse League (NLL)'s San Jose Stealth, the Arena Football League (AFL)'s San Jose Sabercats, the Women's Professional Soccer's FC Gold Pride & also shows select games from MLS's San Jose Earthquakes. The channel also broadcasts college sports, mainly involving the Stanford Cardinal & the California Golden Bears as well as sports involving the PAC-10, Western Athletic, Mountain West & West Coast Conferences. The network was also home to MLB's Oakland Athletics up to the end of the 2008 baseball season, when they were moved to SCWest & SCWest-2. Similarly, the network was the home of the NHL's San Jose Sharks until the end of the 2008-09 NHL season when they were also moved to SCWest & SCWest-2. SCBay Area carries SC programming in lieu of an SC affiliate. This offers the regions access to a variety of college sports, notably ACC men's & women's basketball on Sundays, PAC-10 basketball on various nights, plus BIG 12 & PAC-10 football on Saturdays during their respective seasons. They also air studio shows, such as SCBay Area SportsCenter. This arrangement is to secure national coverage for it's collegiate lineup of games Original programming Every Thursday night, SCBay Area airs an out-of-market NHL game, usually either from SCPhiladelphia or SCMid-Atlantic. Most Giants home games & California road games are preceded & followed by a half an hour plus show previewing & analyzing the day's game respectively. Although the Sharks were still playing when SC launched, their games did not feature pre- & post-game shows (except a few Sharks playoff games which had pre-game shows), but Sharks pre-game & post-games were introduced for their 2008-2009 seasons. The Warriors do not have a pre-game or a post-game show, but the hosts do a short segment analyzing the Warrior's current game during halftime & after the game. In both cases (Warriors & Sharks), only home games have the feature & only when a pre-game/post-game show would not conflict with another scheduled game. SC also continues to run Shark Byte, a show aired during the Sharks season which features interviews & segments on players & coaches. SCBay Area's news show, SCBay Area SportsCenter features up-to-date scores, highlights & news of all the Bay Area teams (including those on SCWest & SCWest-2, like the 49ers, Raiders & the A's). The same day, the network also premiered Chronicle LIVE, hosted by Bay Area sports announcer Greg Papa (best known as the current Raiders play-by-play caller), which features analysis & debates on hot topics on Bay Area sports, with the panel consisting of writers and experts mainly (but not exclusive) from the San Francisco Chronicle, Oakland Tribune & San Jose Mercury News. Because of SCBayArea SportsCenter, shown weeknights at 6:00 PM PT, all road games for the Giants (when not overlapping another game) now have pre- & post-game shows. Also, post-game shows, home or away are usually done from the San Francisco SportsCenter studios, with the exception of some home games which are done on-site. Previously, all home games were done on-site & road games did not feature pre- or post-game except for some Giants games in Southern California. For the 2009-2010 season, Warriors pre- & post-game LIVE shows were added to the schedule Additional channels SCBay Area also operates 2 additional channels for their programming. SCBay Area+ is an overflow channel utilized for scheduling conflicts when more than 1 team broadcast by the station is playing @ the same time. SCBay Area-HD is the 1080i HD simulcast feed of the network. A select number of Giants, Warriors, Sharks & SaberCats games, as well as most of the network's original programming, are broadcast in HD. Usually, all home games are in HD (Unless the game is on SCBay Area+). Select road games are in HD, the amount of which depends on how many home games were not selected to be broadcast in HD or are not being televised on the main network External Links